<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Улиточка by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451185">Улиточка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020'>fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>визуал G - PG [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Idiots in Love, Slice of Life, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди в лифте улыбаются и тактично стараются на него не смотреть.<br/>– У тебя на щеке нарисована улиточка, – доверительно сообщает ему Наташа.<br/>Стив практически уверен, что сегодня вечером кое у кого кое-где будет нарисовано кое-что другое.<br/>Ему ужасно хочется домой, пусть и с улиточкой на лице.<br/>У него на правой ладони написано: «Я тебя люблю», а чуть ниже: «Захвати по дороге молока».<br/>А это кое-что да значит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>визуал G - PG [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>3 Визуал нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Улиточка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321732">Отчет для небесной канцелярии</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020">fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>